The Blazing Gamer
by Sketchy Lines
Summary: A man has been reborn into the world of Remnant, after an untimely death, along with the abilities of The Gamer manifested within him. Takes some gameplay elements from the Fire Emblem series, merging it with the Gamer ability. I also suck at trying to give a story a summary, rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**The Blazing Gamer Prologue.**

 **This begins the first chapter in my first ever fanfiction. I just hope to give readers a good reading experience as this story progresses. This is just the Prologue, with the chapter only being slightly RWBY related, so feel free to skip over it, and read something else, if that is what you want.**

* * *

He blinked.

He blinked again.

It was the third time that his brain had finally registered through his green eyes where he actually was, a black void stretched out endlessly, with him in a wooden chair, a transparent blue screen, glowing slightly, in his face with one word, " **INITIALIZING** ". A bar below the word was slowly filling towards completion, what it was loading, he had no idea.

In fact, he had no idea what had just happened in the past, what, twenty to thirty minutes? Where was he? What had happened that would put him in this void? His head hurt as memories began rushing back to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

 _"Come on Nathan!"_

 _His eyes scanned the roadway as his friend shouted, wary of any cars in the normally busy intersection right next to his house. Today was Friday, which meant staying up till 3 in the morning playing games and sleeping till the afternoon. All he had to do was cross the street to get to his friend's house._ _How hard could that be? The traffic was light at best, few cars had been passing through, which had been rare on normal days._

 _Letting the last car that was close pass, Nathan made a mad dash towards the other side of the street. He almost didn't hear the sudden crash occur. Turning his head, Nate saw a Semi-Truck swerving to avoid hitting an SUV that had pulled out impatiently, they still crashed together, but didn't seem to kill anyone. But, the cargo trailer snapped off under the intense turn, the force sending it flying._

 _Frozen to his spot, t_ _he last thing Nathan saw was the trailer flying towards him, hitting his body head on._

* * *

His breathing hitched, then it started getting faster. _He had died, and yet he was still alive, why?_ He had started to hyperventilate when- he sudden felt okay, no panic, nothing. One look at the Blue screen prompted the answer to his unspoken question.

 **Partial Download complete, [Gamer's Mind] Activated!**

Nate didn't know if a mystical power that automatically repressed his emotions like that was a good thing, but it was better than having some kind of panic attack he supposed. What ever this "thing" was, it had just brought him back to life, that, or he is currently hallucinating, and he was in fact in a coma, possibly never to recover. To be fair, he didn't know which one was scarier to him.

Broken out of his musings, the screen had changed once again.

 **Full Download completed! Welcome to The Gamer! Tutorial will start shortly, so pack your bags, and prepare for your New Journey within a New World!**

 _Might as well ride this crazy train, wonder where I'll be going._ Nate thought dismissively, he was going to be taken on the "New Journey" whether he was ready or not. Sitting back in his chair he crossed his arms as a Countdown appeared on the Screen. When the timer had hit **1,** Nathan felt a weightlessness and a bright flash nearly blinded him as he felt like he was moving within the void. He could just barely catch the final message on the Blue Screen.

 **Good Luck!**

 _I'm going to need it._ Nate thought before darkness filled his vision and he passed out.

* * *

Nathan awoke to the sounds of a train on a railroad track, thankfully he was on the train, and not randomly thrown onto the tracks themselves. He would have shot up in shock if this new " **Gamer's Mind** " hadn't activated again. Instead, he inspected where he was.

The train car he was in was mostly empty, with what few people in the car listening to something on their earbuds, or sleeping. He was sitting in the back, second from last row with no one sitting next to him or across the way. Staring out the window, a blood red forest stretched out from his view, being frequently broken up by red mountains shooting up out of the ground. It was honestly one of the most incredible sights Nate has seen, for a first view of this "New" world, it was honestly stunning!

Snapping back to reality, Nate patted himself down, making sure everything about him was actually alright, he didn't automatically assume this " **Gamer** " ability would not fix him, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He noted how he was still wearing the clothes he had before he died, a black and red hoodie, a white shirt, and green Cargo Pants.

Running a hand through his Brownish hair, he sighed deeply, finding his voice. Let it be recorded in history as the first words Nathan spoke in this new, unfamiliar world.

"What the Hell."

* * *

 **A/N: With those first words, they end the prologue of this new story. I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter, and constructive criticism is certainly welcomed. I shall hope to update this story regularly, although it may change as school continues.**


	2. A New Start

**Blazing Gamer Ch.1 A New Start**

 **A/N: I'm sorry this first update has taken so long to make, school had started to pile on projects pretty quickly and I have been swamped. That is why I am uploading this at 3:20 AM on the weekend. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Welcome to your new life!**

Nate's head slammed back in his seat, surprised by the unwarrented pop up in his face. The chair itself made a loud clang from the head-butt, he looked around to see if it caught anyone's attention, but it went unheard from the rest of the people in the train car. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding, he did not need to be seen as suspicious right now.

Nate looked back at the screen as a new message appeared.

 **[ _New Quest added!_ ]**

 **[ _Tutorial 1_ ]**

 **You have been reborn as a Video Game character, specifically a RPG one! But what does that mean exactly?**

 **Objective: Open your status menu.**

 **Reward(s) upon completion: Iron Sword.**

He was glad he was not going to get absolutely thrown in blind, hopefully he will get enough time to practice this new power before this train makes its stop, wherever that was. Sitting back, Nate felt confused at the reward, no exp. or anything, just some normal weapon. It was still the tutorial though, and he would like to actually have any kind weapon to use should something attack him, so he let it go.

" _So how does this work, do I do some kind of hand motions?"_ Nate did some basic hand gestures but none had worked, " _Okay, how about...Status?"_ A long and slender screen appeared, " _so it's thought activated, that could be useful."_ He looked the blue window over, hoping to get a bearing on what he had.

He clearly didn't expect this.

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Nathan Bellew**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Class: Adventurer**

 **Level: 1 Exp: 0**

 **Health: 18/18**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength 5**

 **Skill 4**

 **Speed 7**

 **Luck 1**

 **Defense 5**

 **Resistance 1**

 **Constitution 7**

 **Move 5**

 **Skills:**

 **[ _Gamer's Body_ ]**

 **[Type: Uni.]**

 **Your body has turned into that of a video game character, damage done to you is taken from your Health, should your Health ever fall to zero, you will die.**

 **[ _Gamer's Mind_ ]**

 **[Type: Uni.]**

 **Your mind has taken the effect similar to the mindset of a video game character.** **Any negative statuses that effect the mind are nullified, also protects against direct mental attacks on the brain.**

 **[ _Beginner's Luck_ ]**

 **[Type: Class]**

 **Some people prefer their own skills over luck, but hey, a little luck never hurt.**

 **\+ 5% Critical Rate**

 **Weapon Ranks:**

 **Sword - E**

Nate's head recoiled back slightly in shock, these stats were clearly fucked up! Where was the stats like endurance, charisma, or intelligence! Why was his health so low, no normal RPG had their character's health so low! The only RPG that came to his mind that used these kinds of stats was...

Fire Emblem.

His head fell into his hands, giving a deep sigh. Of course, the game his ability had decided to emulate was the one where all the stats were combat orientated. He could not rely on increasing stats like charisma to talk out of situations, or intelligence to get smarter easily, everything normal was going to have be left up to his own personal skills. At least his stats were pretty balanced, and he had a five percent critical rate bonus as well. This had also raised some questions, if this was Fire Emblem orientated, could he switch classes, and if so, how? A sudden, short jingle played as a screen appeared, drawing his attention.

 **[ _Tutorial 1]_ Completed!**

 **Reward Gained: Iron Sword**

 **Reward placed inside inventory.**

 _"Inventory"_ Nate thought, now somewhat used to using his thoughts to control things. A new screen appeared.

 **[ _Inventory_ ]**

 **[Iron Sword]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[]**

 **[ _Key Items_ ]**

 **[Train Ticket]**

Flexing his hands, Nate had wondered if he could also manipulate the windows with his hands, tapping the word 'Iron Sword' caused a smaller window to appear with 3 choices, Equip, Drop, and Cancel. Pressing on Equip, three small balls of light floated into Nate's open hand, before glowing brighter and forming the shape of a sword. Once the light show had stopped, his new weapon was in his hands. Leather straps covered the handle, letting him have a firm yet comfortable grip, the rest of the sword was, of course, iron. A leather sheath had appeared, leaning against the side of his seat. Inspecting the sword had lead to yet another window to popup.

 **[ _Iron Sword_ ]**

 **An affordable sword that is easy to wield.**

 **Sword - E Range - 1 Weight - 5**

 **Might - 5 Hit - 90 Crit - 0**

 **Uses - 50/50**

Getting out of his seat, he grabbed the leather sheath and put the Iron Sword inside it. It was a weak sword, but it was quite durable, it did not mean he should not get other weapons however, fifty uses was not going to last forever. He just hoped he could find a weapon sto-

Tremor's rocked the train car, knocking Nate flat on his ass and also waking up everybody in the train car. The rocking died down as fast as it came, leaving nothing but surprise and apprehension in its wake. Nate had thought that something large had been run over on the train tracks, but a new window appeared to prove him wrong.

 **[ _New Quest Added!_ ]**

 **[ _Tutorial 2_ ]**

 **An explosion has happened on the train, could this be the beginning of something terrible?**

 **Objective: Investigate where the explosion came from.**

 **Reward(s) upon completion: ? Class, immediate level up for classes Adventurer and ?, Vulnerary, 200 Lien.**

Getting up off the floor Nate peered out the nearby window, if there was an explosion it should have produced some kind smoke right? Looking towards the front of the train yielded no results, but towards that back had a small trail of blackened smoke coming from it. Moving away from the window, he headed towards that backdoor leading outside, then he paused.

This was likely to be his first time inside combat, but it was only the tutorial, so how hard could it be? Either way he had to be careful as he did not have a healing item, making his overall health pool of eighteen seem even smaller, he really didn't want to die again. He was beginning to have second thoughts before his **[Gamer's Mind]** ability activated, calming him down. With his own mortality reflection out of the way, and a weird power suppressing his nervousness, Nate turned the handle and was out the door before anyone could look at him.

* * *

His short hair was blown back due to the speed of train, with Nate at the intersection between two train cars. With nothing truly of note, he opened the next door and headed into the next area.

The train car was threadbare, no seats or anything, with the exception of about 5 robots that were powered off, taking a few steps closer Nate examined the closest robot. It was in the shape of a normal healthy human, its head seeming to have a visor, which was slightly glowing red. It's chest plate had a symbol that resembled the letter U engraved on it. The robot also did not seem to be carrying any weapons. A new window had appeared, showing off a stat list just like the one his 'Status' window had.

 **[ _Atlesian Knight-130_ ]**

 **Level: N/A EXP: N/A**

 **? 0/0**

 **Health 10/10**

 **Strength 8**

 **Skill 3**

 **Speed 5**

 **Luck 0**

 **Defense 4**

 **Resistance 8**

 **Constitution 15**

 **Move 5**

 _"They are really fragile and slow, but are rather strong, at least compared to me. They also have high resistance, but thankfully I'm not a mage,"_ Nate thought, taking a step back. An alarm had blared inside the train car, looking down, he had tripped some laser wire that was placed low to the floor. Cursing, Nate withdrew his Iron Sword as he saw the Atlesian Knights powering up. Not allowing them to get the first strike he gripped the handle hard and gave the closest Knight an overhanded swing, lodging his sword within the shoulder. A second slice had torn the Knight in two. Another window popped up at the corner of his vision, just enough he could see it, but would not be immediately distracting.

 **Nathan dealt 6 damage to Atlesian Knight-130**

 **Nathan finishes with 6 damage to Atlesian Knight-130**

 **Atlesian Knight-130 dies**

 **Exp 0 - 20**

" **Hostile Intruder detected!** " Turning his body, Nate got into a defensive position as the remaining four Knights charged at him, slender blades appearing where their arms had been previously. He quickly sidestepped to avoid one of the knights swinging at him, a swift kick sent it tumbling. Turning back, he quickly ducked down, losing his balance and stumbling below past another's blade. Immediately locking swords with the third one, the fourth had to stop from running into its friend and took time to run around him. Nate used those seconds to unlock blades with the current knight, letting it cut into the ground. With two cleaves he cut the third Knight in two like the first one. Unfortunately this allowed the Fourth Knight to lodge his arm-blade into Nate's side, cutting shallowly but enough to draw blood. His Battle Log, he called it, displayed a new message.

 **Atlesian Knight-130 3 dies**

 **Exp 20 - 40**

 **Atlesian Knight 4 dealt 3 damage to Nathan**

Suddenly Nate had felt a power surge through his body, with a roar he raised his sword above his head, he cleaved downwards at the Knight currently stabbing him. Putting all his force into the downwards motion, his blade had ran through it like it was butter, cutting it in half with one strike. The powerful feeling had subsided, one look at the Combat Log had confirmed his theory.

 **[ _Critical!_ ]**

 **Nathan dealt 18 damage to Atlesian Knight-130 4**

Another blade raked across his back, dealing another three damage, dropping his health down to twelve. He had really needed to stop checking out his Battle Log, _while in battle_. Quickly turning around and taking several steps backwards, he spotted the last two knights side-by-side, having recovered from his dodges. He had to seriously take to the defensive, in four hits he would die. He slowly approached the duo, keeping the Iron Sword close to his body. One Knight took a step forward swinging in an straight arc towards his chest, ducking down he thrusted his sword like a rapier, hitting the Knight in the abdomen. The other Knight had leaped, swinging his sword overhead, moving his body out of the way, Nate gave a quick slash at its arm before putting his weight on the arm blade with a foot. He had underestimated the Knight's strength as it easily pulled the blade up, knocking him off balance. Two quick slashes came from the duo, one Nate blocked with his sword, another one running across his leg and draining three more health.

Instead of backing up, he rushed forward, hoping to use his slight speed advantage to his benefit. He rushed at the Knight that cut him, instead of using his sword like normal, he smashed its metal face in with the end of the sword hilt, glass shards fell to the ground as the Knight lost power and fell backwards dead. Turning around he swung downwards, hitting the other Knight as it stabbed him with it's own blade. The now dead Knight slumped forward, while Nate took a few steps back, breathing heavily.

Notifications came in swiftly, most notably, he had reached one hundred exp.

 **Exp 80 - 0**

 **[ _Level Up!_ ]**

 **Adventurer Lv. 2**

 **Health _19_ \+ 1 (+)**

 **Strength 5 (+)**

 **Skill _5_ \+ 1 (+)**

 **Speed _8_ \+ 1 (+)**

 **Luck _2_ \+ 1 (+)**

 **Defense 5 (+)**

 **Resistance 1 (+)**

 _ **You have 1 free stat point to distribute, press the (+) symbol to increase desired stat.**_

Without even questioning it he placed his free point into defense, being able to not die as quickly was always good. His strength could wait till after he got the free level up from the quest when it was completed. Besides, if he had to fight anymore during this mission, he needed the extra protection since he only had _6 health_. He was cut up, wounds bleeding slowly, his clothes did not seem that ripped up, but some of the cuts were noticeable to anyone who looked. His sword durability had also dropped by nine points since the fight, leaving it with forty one uses.

The dead Knights had nothing on them that Nate could use, so he placed his Iron Sword back in its sheath and slowly proceeded to the door on the opposite side of the train car.

* * *

The now opened door led to a flatbed, boxes stacked high in front of him. Big Snowflakes adorned most of the boxes, labeled 'Schnee Dust Company'. Nate made to move around them, when he heard fighting coming from the other side, someone was clearly fighting more of those robots he encountered in the previous area. ' _But what if they had caused the explosion?'_ Nate thought. He decided to play it safe and cautiously move towards the end of the row of boxes.

Ducking down, he peered around the corner to look at the fight, specifically the end of it. On the next flatbed, a masked man with red hair had sheathed his sword, the remains of a giant robot spider littered the field as well as bits of destroyed boxes, the next train car had a huge hole cut out of it. " _He **killed** that thing!?" _Nate thought terrified, if he could just barely kill five normal robots, he was certainly no match for that guy if he took down something so big.

What he noticed next was a black-haired girl standing on his side of the flatbeds, facing away from him, she was holding onto a black sheath in her right hand. He did not look at her to closely as the Masked Man ran up to her. He just stopped and they both stared at each other for a few seconds, for whatever reason Nate had no clue.

Then the Masked Man looked directly at him.

"Behind you!" Was all that Nate heard before the Man's sheath had fired a _bullet_ at him. Quickly moving away from the boxes towards where he came, he heard a rumble. Looking behind him, he saw the boxes falling on top of him, the bullet must have hit whatever was keeping the boxes secure. He didn't even have time to shout something before the boxes hit him, they had dealt no damage to his health but they pinned him to the floor, trapping his legs. While the boxes fell around him, he heard a shout from the girl and the sound of something being cut off.

Nate quickly took to moving the boxes that trapped his legs, they were not as heavy as he thought but were still a pain to move. He had just finished pushing off the second box when he realized that a shadow had loomed over him, clearly in the shape of a person. He twisted his body around and looked up at the person behind him.

He looked directly into the Black-Haired Girl's Amber eyes.


	3. Journey's Beginning

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, school brought up a lot of work, which in turn lead to losing motivation to write. I recently got back into it, finally finishing the chapter. I am also planning on fixing up the prologue, which if I'm honest, was just quickly made to get my character into the RWBY world.**

 **Blazing Gamer Ch.2**

* * *

Nathan shifted in his seat nervously, eyes glancing back and forth between the window and the girl currently sitting next to him. He figured he should at least try and strike up some kind of conversation.

"Sooo, what is your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." The black haired girl replied dismissively, casually reading a book that Nate had no idea where she pulled it out from.

" _o-kay_." Nate sighed, turning his head away towards the window, slightly shifting the blue sphere in his hands. He was just trying the be _polite_ , was it so wrong to learn about the girl who helped remove the crates on him and followed him back to his train car? Hell, those 5 words was the most she had spoken in a single sentence at him, was she just antisocial? Besides, it wasn't like he had to even ask her name, as his ability had told him that already, although it would be quite awkward to say her name before she even told him though. Nathan glanced one more time at Blake's status screen.

 **[ _Status_ ]**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Class: Thief**

 **Lv. 15 Exp: 10**

 **? : 30/30**

 **Health: 20/20**

 **Strength 11**

 **Skill 15**

 **Speed 18**

 **Luck 7**

 **Defense 9**

 **Resistance 5**

 **Move 6**

 **Skills:**

 **[ _Soul of Remnant_ ]**

 **Guaranteed 1 ? on level up.**

 **[ _Shadow Clones_ ]**

 **Creates a 1 Health Clone near the user, Clone can do anything the User can. Consumes 2 ?**

Okay what the _hell_ is up with the question marks? First his tutorial quest didn't tell him the class he would acquire, and now it's some special stat he doesn't have at all! Well, if anything was a solace, he did gain some goodies as he had finished Tutorial 2, thankfully he didnt need to waste one of the Vulnerary uses as his Health replenished slowly out of combat.

With some messing around in his newly founded Options menu, he was able to display the level up screen differently so it would only show the stats that had actually increased, instead of his complete stat page. He also changed how he views other people's stat pages, showing only their Level, Class, and Health at a glance. On that note, he had gained that level he was promised in his Adventurer class.

 **[ _Level Up]_**

 **Lv. 2 - Lv. 3**

 **Health increased by 1**

 **Luck increased by 1**

 _ **You have one free stat point to distribute, press the () symbol on the stat page to increase desired stat.**_

' _Oh goddamn it.'_ Nathan groaned internally, even he was not spared from the bad levels. At the very least though, he always got a free stat point, which helped out immensely. Looking over his stats he decided to keep to his promise and increase Strength.

 **Strength increased by 1.**

He shifted his attention towards the blue sphere in his hands, its glowing center was encased in what looked like a spherical cage, accessing his Inventory and selecting it, another window appeared with the three usual options, pressing Use prompted a new window.

 **[ _Second Seal_ ]**

 **Powerful Seal imbued with the energy of a new class.**

 _ **Learn the class Thief?**_

 **[Yes]** **[No]**

Wait, learn? It didn't say change, so does that mean he could control multiple classes? Nate grinned widely as the possibilities ran wild in his mind, being a Druid and then turning into a Dragon Lord and other classes was absolutely amazing! He was broken out of his thoughts when Blake spoke up next to him.

"What is that thing?" She was curiously eyeing the giant blue ball that was in his hands .

Still slightly irked at her from before, Nate replied with the exact same thing she did before, "Wouldn't you like to know," Blake's eyes narrowed slightly before she had realized what he had done, simply turning back to her book after the short exchange. ' _What a good start to a friendship'_ Nate thought, feeling only slightly guilty over replying that way to her. Leaving it alone, he pressed Yes, excited in gaining a new class, only to promptly get cockblocked by another window.

 _ **Unable to gain new classes until Adventurer Class Lv.5 achieved.**_

He sighed heavily and placed the Second Seal into his inventory, the blue ball vanished out of his hands as he leaned back into his chair. He glanced over at Blake only to be met with her staring back at him, an eyebrow raised showing her confusion.

"What was that?" She gestured at the empty spot that the Second Seal had been in previously. It was then that Nate had realized that he had shown off his power in front of her. Not like he can lie about it now, but how exactly could he explain it?

"I guess you could call it my special ability," Nathan said simply, which caused Blake's eyebrow to raise even further.

"So what, your Semblance is some kind of storage which you can take stuff out of and put back in?" Nate had not idea what she was talking about when it came to a 'Semblance' so he did the next best thing, nod his head and agree. He relaxed in his seat and closed his eyes, that whole fight with the robots and getting trapped under boxes had taken a lot out of him. Blake turned back to her book, muttering something under her breath. He really had to get her name though, it would be a disaster if he said her name without her telling it to him first. But right now, he just wanted to relax until the train met it's stopping point, wherever that was.

He just hoped that nothing else was going to mess up on this train ride...

What felt like only moments later, whatever higher power there was in this world decided to crush his hopes into a small ball and dunk it into the trash can where it belonged.

Explosions rocked the train car yet again, but instead of it being far away like the previous one had, this sounded like it was _right under him._ Quickly forgetting how tired he still felt, Nate checked outside the window next to him, only to quickly realize that they were _falling,_ the train had derailed and the entire thing was now plummeting to the ground! "They put explosives on the tracks itself!?" Blake exclaimed.

That was the last thing Nathan heard before he was launched from his seat, all he could do was shout out in pain as the back of his head slammed into the top of the train car, sounding out in a loud metallic clang, the blunt force making him pass out.

* * *

Nathan awoke to a pounding headache, and pain, lots of pain. He was able to work through the headache enough to call up his status screen.

 **[ _Status_ ]**

 **Name: Nathan Bellew**

 **Class: Adventurer**

 **Lv. 3 EXP: 0**

 **Health: 2/20**

He disregarded the rest of the screen due to _how low his health was._ He quickly tried to get up only for pain to shoot out from his left side. After the pain subsided somewhat, he twisted himself to see what was causing him that much agony. A short piece of rebar was protruding out of his side about 3 inches, blood pooling down onto the ground. Nate's immediate thought was to take out this piece of metal, but thought against it due to not knowing how deep it truly went and if ripping it out would _kill him._ His mind wandered to the vulnerary that he had gotten for completing Tutorial 2, that should be able to heal him enough to get out the piece of rebar. Quickly calling up his inventory, he selected **Vulnerary** , and as before three choices popped up like with the Second Seal. Selecting **Use** , an error message appeared.

 _ **Cannot use vulnerary to heal if foreign bodies are protruding from the user's own body.**_

 _ **Do you still wish to summon the Vulnerary?**_

 **[ _Yes_ ] [ _No_ ]**

Selecting **No** , he laid his head back onto the metal floor, taking several deep breaths. He readjusted himself slowly so he could get a good grip on the piece of rebar. Nate _really hoped_ this would not tear him up when it came out and kill him. Gripping the rebar with both hands, he had decided to do a countdown then try to tear it out.

"Alright, on one, Three, Tw- GAAAH!" What he _meant to do_ was to psyche himself out and tear out the metal on two, _what he didn't plan_ was the fact that he couldn't rip it out all at once. So what was only a few seconds felt like an eternity as his peripheral vision was starting to go black when pain exploded from his side. With a sickening _squelch_ , the piece of rebar was free, he quickly threw it to the side and called up his inventory again. Selecting **Use** didn't prompt the error message again and a small-sized yellow vial appeared in his hand, quickly popping the cork, Nathan chugged the contents inside the vial. He disregarded the cherry cough medicine flavor of it in favor of getting it down quickly and healing him.

"Ah, fuck me." Nate breathed out with a sigh of relief. The pain had begun to vanish almost completely as the hole in his side had begun to close. It now seemed like there never was a gaping hole in the first place, but he was still sore, checking his health showed that the vulnerary had healed ten points of his total pool of twenty. He decided to save the other two uses for later, since he wasn't in actual combat he should regain health slowly. Nate slowly got up and looked at his surroundings, the train car he was in was on its side, with windows from the top pouring sunlight into the car itself.

He tried to ignore the fact that his stomach had felt queasy when the smell of copper hit his nose, he tried even harder to keep the bile from escaping his throat as he realized that bodies were littered about on the floor. Large blood splatters had meant they more than likely died from the impact of the train hitting the ground. Nate felt extremely light headed, the world spinning, until his' **Gamer's Mind** ability had snapped him back to reality. He needed to escape from the train car and check for any other survivors.

Nathan looked towards the door that he had gone out previously, intent on opening it, but instead noticed a piece of black cloth hanging down from the chair that was next to his own. He slowly took the cloth before placing it within his inventory. " _This must have been the bow Blake had, since I don't see her anywhere in here she must have escaped, she would probably want this back."_ He turned his attention back to the door he was trying to go through, climbing onto the second row of seats he was able to get a grip on the door handle without falling back down.

Both doors leading outside turned out to be busted, lodged in the frame itself and would not budge when he tried to open them. The only way out it seemed was through the windows at the top, he climbed towards the top of the fourth row of seats, thankfully he didn't need to jump up to the third row because the middle lane was actually quite short. Climbing up, Nate sighed deeply as he realized the windows would not open by themselves, summoning his sword and covering his face, he broke the glass with the butt of the blade, causing small shards to fall on and around him. Clearing off any glass left, he climbed out and stood up to look out upon a forest that was not like the one he was in previously.

Instead of a red forest with mountains dotting the landscape, this one was thankfully more normal, with a sea of green greeting him and no mountains to be sighted in the least. It was then that chills ran down his spine as he felt several pairs of eyes on him, he saw nothing in his vicinity other than a group of other people further down the tracks, but they were not looking at him. _Something_ was out in that forest, something dangerous, and he did not want to wait around to find out what it was. Nate quickly climbed down and hastily moved towards the group of survivors.

Nate was passing by a train car connector when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, turning quickly he had found it wasn't some monster, but it turned out to be Blake, who was checking her weapon and didn't seem to notice him. Summoning the black ribbon he decided to break the silence and return it.

"I think you dropped this back in the train." Blake jumped slightly and quickly turned towards him, causing him to tense slightly in case she tried to take a swing at him, but it was for naught as she visibly relaxed. She gave him a shocked look, completely ignoring both what he said and the ribbon in his hands.

"I thought you were dead!? The last time I saw you was after the train _crashed,_ you were impaled and bleeding heavily! How could you have survived that without Aura?" Nathan simply summoned another vulnerary into his other hand and showed her the vial.

"Well, this little vial holds a kind of potion, it was able to completely close that gaping hole I had in my side believe it or not. I don't know exactly what it is made of though, my parent's gave it to me before I left my town. Didn't expect it to save my life like that though," Nathan lied, despite what he had already seen of this world, he did not expect telling her of his powers, and that he got this vial because he completed a quest to go over too well, " I have two now, including this one, which I'm going to save for an emergency. Now that your question is out of the way, I would appreciate it if you could take this ribbon back, something tells me we do not have a whole lot of time before whatever is out there comes to try and kill us."

Blake practically ripped the bow out of his hands, seemingly embarrassed, quickly tying it into her hair. Nathan turned around and stared into the forest, he could occasionally see a shadow or two dart across, which only increased his nervousness. When she was done they met up with the small group of survivors, who were looking over a map. They seemed surprised to see the duo, probably because they thought there was not any more survivors. They got caught up on the situation by the train conductor, how he survived baffled Nathan because they would normally be at the front which must have impacted first, but he introduced himself to the conductor regardless.

"The name's Reynold, glad to see that more people survived, but enough about that right now," Reynold pointed down onto the map, which showed a trail that lead up to some kind of big city named Vale, "this path is our best option to get to civilization since it is the closest. It is quite far though, and by now the Grimm know we are here. It would be okay if we had a huntsman here, but none were on the train, and I highly doubt that many here can fight, or even have their Aura unlocked." Reynold held up what seemed to be some kind of phone, it had some kind of holographic screen connected to solid, white ends. " I did manage to get a call through into Vale though, they are preparing a rescue party, but we are going to have to set off anyways, if we stay here, we're dead."

Nate shifted the sheath on his back slightly, "Well if we can go we should head out immediately, you can fight can't you Reynold?" Reynold picked up a type of assault rifle and loaded it, grinning back at Nate.

"Only a truly crazy person would not have some type of protection when working with the Schnee Dust Company. It is just a gun though, so don't expect any kind of close range combat from me." Nate had several questions mostly pertaining to what the hell a company does with _dust_ , and what Aura was. He decided to keep it to himself though, better to figure that out when his life currently wasn't on the line.

The group itself was relatively small, not including them three, there was five people, which was less then the amount of people in the train car Nate woke up in he sadly realized. "Since the group is so small it should be easy to protect, us three will be leading the group, since you only have a gun Reynold you will need to stay back and provide assistance from a distance, this will also allow for one of us to keep an eye on the group just incase some Grimm try and ambush them." Both Blake and Reynold agreed with Nate's strategy. Reynold walked towards the civilians and gathered them up, telling them that it was time to move out.

Nathan looked away when a notification sound rang in his head, turning his attention to the new window that popped up.

 **[ _New Quest!_ ]**

 **[ _Journey's Beginnings_ ]**

 **A dangerous train crash has left you and others inside hostile territory, a safe haven can be reached, but you must fight to get to it.**

 **Objective: Survive long enough to rendezvous with the rescue party while protecting the group of survivors.**

 **Rewards upon Completion: 500 Lien, access to the city Vale, ?**

 **Side Objective: ?**

 **Accept?**

 **[ _Yes_ ] [ _No_ ]**

There was no need for it to tell what happens if he failed this quest, he and several others will die. Nathan cursed under his breath as another question mark appeared, not knowing what the reward could be slightly infuriated him. It could also mean, however, that he could gain another class from this journey. That, and he could possibly gain enough experience to be able to accept the thief class he could not learn earlier. Nate pressed yes and turned back to the group. They had packed up and were ready for the journey to Vale. Taking out his Iron Sword from its sheath, he joined Blake and Reynold at the front of the group.

With one last look at the map, they begun their journey into the Grimm infested Forest.

* * *

Ever since they had set out onto the path, Nate always felt a pair of eyes on him, which did nothing but make him even more tense. He kept his own pair of eyes into the tree lines, just waiting for a Grimm, whatever they were, to pop out at any moment. The journey had been going good so far but they knew they were in constant danger. Nate's grip on his Iron Sword could not have been anymore tight, Blake and Reynold were the same as well, constantly scanning everywhere.

Nate almost didn't even react in time as a black mass shot towards him at high speeds.

Throwing himself backwards, allowing Nate to catch his first glimpse at the creature known as a Grimm. It had looked somewhat like a wolf, but stood up on two legs instead. Its fur was pitch black, with what seemed like bone protruding out of its arms and back, both in spines and plate shapes with its entire head covered with bone as well. Its beady red eyes bore into his own with an animosity that sent a shiver down his spine. He instantly called up its stat screen.

 **[Young Beowolf]**

 **Class: Beast**

 **Lv.3 Exp: N/A**

 **? N/A**

 **Health: 15/15**

 **Strength: 4**

 **Skill: 6**

 **Speed: 12**

 **Luck: 0**

 **Def: 3**

 **Res: 0**

 **Move: 6**

 **Weapon: Claw - 4 Might**

Nathan almost chuckled at this Beowolf's stats because how just how weak it was, other than its speed stat it was an absolutely pitiful monster. He began to walk forward with his Iron Sword in front of him when Blake abruptly grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, we don't know where the rest of its pack is, we need to protect the civilians remember?" Nate sent her a confused look before glancing back into the trees on his right, if he strained his ears hard enough he could hear multiple sounds, almost like those of a stampede. He locked eyes with Blake who gave him a nod confirming his suspicions. He quickly turned to the civilians, shouting.

"EVERYONE BACK AWAY TO THE LEFT SIDE OF THE PATH NOW!"

Beowolfs exploded out of the forest, vast in number and barreling towards them. It was at that moment that Nate realized just _why_ they were so deadly for being so weak in the first place, they overcame their weakness by sheer numbers, a skilled enough person could take out multiple of them sure, but they would get tired from fighting eventually. One of the Beowolfs launched itself at Nathan, its jaw opening wide in an attempt to bite off his head. Nate ducked his head down, and quickly stabbed upwards when it had got close, catching the blade into its stomach. He didn't account for the Beowolf's weight and was dragged along with the momentum of the body sailing over him, flipping over it and landing on top of the Beowolf with his feet back on the ground, he tore out the blade and plunged it back in the Grimm's chest, killing it. He did not expect for the body to start evaporating at all, but there were more pressing matters to focus on right now.

Blake had seemed to take out Beowolfs by herself without too much trouble so Nate focused his attention on the ones attacking Reynold and the civilians. Nathan rushed the nearest Beowolf, who had taken shots from Reynold's Rifle, a quick check of it's health had lowered it down to eight. One quick swipe with his sword had killed it without too much trouble. He managed to kill three more weakened ones before any of the healthy ones decided to target him. He slashed one away as another sliced his back, quickly checking his health showed it had only brought it down by a measly two, with a large grin, Nate launched himself into a small group of Beowolfs, giving quick slashes and taking them in return. He cut another Beowolf down when a distinct jingle played in his head, signaling he had gotten another level-up.

 **[ _Level Up!_ ]**

 **Lv. 3 - Lv. 4**

 **Health increased by 1**

 **Skill increased by 1**

 **Luck increased by 1**

 _ **You have gained one free stat point to distribute, press the (+) symbol on the Stat Page to increase desired stat.**_

Nate quickly put the stat into defense, another claw dug into his leg while he was distracted, dropping his health down by one. Cursing for letting one get to close, he gave a overhanded swing, lodging his weapon between two boney plates. He was removing the sword from the now dead Beowolf when he heard a scream from the civilian group. Somehow a Beowolf snuck past him and Reynold and was currently attacking a civilian! He quickly rushed forward and impaled the Beowolf on his sword, before tearing it out and in a wide slash cut off its head.

With that any remaining Beowolfs suddenly retreated back into the forest line, leaving any bodies that were not evaporated yet left behind. Nathan was breathing heavily as he realized just how much that fight had taken out of him. He quickly turned to check on the civilian with Reynold and Blake coming up behind him. The Civilian, who Nate learned was named Jack, had his lower arm completely ripped open, practically down to the bone. He didn't need anyone to tell him that if Jack did not get treated soon, he was definitely going to bleed out and die. He felt Blake's eyes on him as he internally debated on whether or not to hand over a vulnerary. Nathan did not know who he was at all, and there was still a chance that he would die even if he did get healing. On the other hand, he was debating over the life of a human being for the use of one of his vulneraries. He nearly slapped himself just for thinking like that, summoning the vulnerary from his inventory.

"Here, drink this, it should help out with your wound." Jack looked at him hesitantly before he took the vial with his still intact hand before downing it in one go. Almost immediately the torn up arm began to repair itself, tendons grew and connected and flesh began to fill in quickly. It did not close completely though, just enough that a majority of the damage was healed. Another jingle played in his head and another message popped up.

 **[ _Side Objective Complete!_ ]**

 **'If civilian is injured, heal them with a vulnerary.'**

 **Granted 50 Experience.**

' _Ten more experience and I can finally use the thief class!_ ' Nate thought cheerfully. Jack was about to say something to him before a loud roar sounded off from the area where the previous Beowolfs retreated to. Another Beowolf appeared, but this one was way different than the ones they had faced previously, this one was larger, with more boney plates covering it, the spines much larger as well. He was about to bring up its stat page before two quick shots from Reynold's rifle had distracted him. Another normal Beowolf collapsed by his feet, most likely trying to ambush them from behind. It was still alive, which was remedied when Nate quickly plunged his Iron Sword into its neck. He cheekily grinned as it had pushed him to exactly one hundred experience.

 **[ _Level Up!_ ]**

 _ **Tutorial finished, gained automatic promotion to Lord Class**_

 _ **Choose between three different Lord Classes**_

 _ **Sword Lord: Uses Swords only until promotion**_

 _ **Lance Lord: Uses Lances until promotion**_

 _ **Axe Lord: Uses Axes until promotion**_

 _ **Tutorial finished, free stat point now gained every two levels.**_

Nathan thought hard about which version he should choose, he wasn't that far in with using swords to lose out in using a different weapon type. Axes were the strongest but also had the worst accuracy, while lances themselves were perfect all-rounders in terms of accuracy and might. He decided to go for the middle ground and chose Lance Lord. He had wanted to hit harder but not sacrifice to much in terms of accuracy, no use in being more powerful if you couldn't hit anything. He also had the thief class to use if he ever needed to use swords. Lightning struck the ground right next to Nathan, it then stuck continuously as a bright light radiated from himself. When it died down Nathan's outfit had changed significantly. He was wearing a blue tunic that fell down to just above his knees, white pants, large blue boots, and a large red and blue cloak wrapped around him as a weight was placed onto his back, that being his new weapon. A navy blue chest plate formed, placing itself on top of his tunic.

 **[ _Promotion Gained!_ ]**

 **Adventurer Lv.5 - Lance Lord Lv.1**

 **Health increased by 1**

 **Strength increased by 1**

 **Skill increased by 1**

 **Res increased by 1**

 **Gained rank Lance - E**

 **Lost rank Sword - E**

 _ **Iron Sword transformed into Dragon Spear!**_

Grabbing the metallic shaft, Nathan withdrew his new lance and inspected it, it looked more like a halberd instead of a normal spear. A dragon head was etched into the silver head of the lance, with it's tail wrapping around halfway down the lance, two small, scaled wings branched out about two inches below the lace head.

 **[ _Dragon Spear_ ]**

 **Effective Against Beasts and Heavily Armored Opponents.**

 **Lance - Prf Range - 1 Weight - 7**

 **Might - 9 Hit - 85 Crit - 10**

 **Uses - 45/45**

Nathan felt absolutely amazing, armed with a new and powerful lance and a huge power up through the promotion. He did not have enough time to truly comprehend all the changes though as the big Beowolf charged at the group. Nate was ready to move and face the Grimm before a familiar power swelled up inside of him, and his body seemed to move of its own accord. Twirling the lance with one hand, he launched himself into the air bringing the lance back before swinging downward as he got into the Beowolfs range, he slammed it into the Beowolf's head before bringing it back and impaling the Beowolf's abdomen. He had a wide grin on his face until a message popped up on his combat log, this time in the color red.

 **[ _Critical!_ ]**

 **Nathan dealt 0 damage to Beowolf Alpha**

' _oh...fuck.'_ Nathan cursed internally before the Beowolf smacked him backwards with a single strike, the claws impaling through his armor into his chest, he could feel his ribs crack from the force as he was thrown back across the path back to the group. He collapsed in a heap, bleeding heavily, causing concerned shouts from the entire group. He checked his health to see it had dropped down all the way to one single point remaining. He painfully raised his head to analyze what the hell he was dealing with.

 **[ _Alpha_ _Beowolf_ ]**

 **Class: Beast**

 **Lv. 30 Exp: N/A**

 **?: N/A**

 **Health 50/50**

 **Strength 20**

 **Skill 25**

 **Speed 28**

 **Luck 0**

 **Defense 17**

 **Resistance 10**

 **Move: 7**

 **Weapon: Terror Claw - 8 Might**

' _We are no match for that thing, we have to get out of here now!'_ Nathan thought while he shakenly rose to his feet, his ears ringing. He did not have the chance to voice his concern to the group before the Alpha charged once again at the group. Nathan gripped his lance weakly, as did Blake and Reynold to their weapons, even if they were no match for it, they could buy time for the civilians to escape. It was all for naught as something intercepted the Alpha before it reached them, all he heard was a slicing noise and the Alpha went flying before landing on its feet, growling at the new threat. That was when the person turned and spoke to the group.

"All right kiddos, time for you to get aboard the one way express airship to safety." A man said with a small, lopsided grin. His grey spikey hair moved slightly in the blasts of air coming from somewhere. He wore a simple grey dress shirt and black pants. His dull red eyes contrasted well with his large red cloak. He wielded some kind of mechanical longsword. He gestured up towards the air and Nate's ears stopped ringing enough for him to pick up the sound of rotor blades, looking up he could see some kind of 4 winged aircraft set itself down on the ground, before a loading platform descended from the back. The civilians began to run towards the airship, Reynold took one of Nate's arms and helped quickly walk him to the airship, with Blake on the lookout in case any more Beowolfs attempted to ambush them.

Nate collapsed into a row of seats, pain shooting out from his chest. The last thing he remembered before passing out was seeing the man from before running back into the airship, allowing him to call up the man's stat screen and learn the name Qrow.

* * *

Nathan had awoken to the sounds of a frequent beeping and a entirely white room, a hospital room, he realized. He slowly sat himself up in the bed and saw that he had several bandages wrapped around his chest and a small tube stuck into one of his arms. He almost tried to get up before he heard the door opening revealing both a grey haired man and a blonde woman.

"Well, it looks like your up early, that's a good sign," The man held out a glass a water, "Here, being out cold for a day would make anybody dehydrated." Nathan took the glass with both hands before taking a small sip, then quickly draining it after realizing how thirsty he actually was. He sat down the glass on the bed stand and thanked the man before the he continued.

"I am headmaster Ozpin, and this is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch," The woman gave a simple hello before Ozpin continued talking, "and you are somewhat of an enigma, Nathan Bellew. When you were administered to the hospital we had checked up on who you were, but we ran into a problem, you did not have any kind of identification, no birth certificate, no enrollment into schools, we only really learned your name from the other survivors of the train accident. Just, who are you?"

Despite drinking the water Nathan's throat went back to being dry. He honestly had no idea what to tell him, lying was definitely off the table, he felt like they would know he was even if they did not do a background check. Ozpin, however, talked before he could actually say anything.

"Well, I shall not push the issue, everybody has their secrets, and it would be hypocritical of me if I forced you to spill yours. However that is not all we had came here to talk about."

Ozpin locked eyes with Nathan, "We wish for you to join Beacon Academy." This earned a shocked outcry from both Nathan and Glynda. But, Ozpin silenced them with a simple hand raise. "Now Glynda, we talked about this, Qrow had told us that even without Aura he was a competent fighter. He was also the reason the rescue group found them so fast, what with that blinding light. I feel like he will be an, "interesting" addition to the new school year," He turned back to Nathan before continuing, "Of course it includes a room on the campus and a form of ID for you. Although again, that is up to you, we shall not pressure you into it."

Nathan didn't truly have to think too hard about this proposal. He still had very little idea of where he was, and even less of an idea of what he was going to do after he was released from the hospital. This man was offering him a chance to learn and a place to room in, and having nothing else to do, he would be a fool to honestly turn him down. He coughed a few times due to his dry throat before meeting Ozpin's eyes with his own.

"I accept your proposal." Ozpin's smirk grew just a little, "Well then, we shall leave you to your recovery, the new school year starts next week, this," Ozpin handed Nate a type of device similar to the one Reynold had back at the train, " is a scroll, it will show you directions to the landing pad where you will board a airship to the school. It has other uses but we'll allow you to mess around with it, just don't break it of course." He chuckled before walking back to the doorway, "Now we shall take our leave, we wish you a good rest, come along then Glynda." Glynda followed Ozpin towards the door, but stopped in the doorway, sending a stern glare towards Nate.

"I will be sending you the list of rules at Beacon Academy, Ozpin might have taken a liking towards you but I will not tolerate rule breakers of any kind, _understood_?" The glare alone sent chills along his spine worse than the Grimm did. "Yes ma'am!" He squeaked out, Glynda accepted the answer and walked out of the room. He sighed slowly, before a jingle sounded in his head, signaling the completion of his quest.

 **[ _Quest Completed!_ ]**

 **[ _Journey's Beginning_ ]**

 **Objective: Survive long enough to rendezvous with the rescue party while protecting the group of survivors.**

 **Rewards: 500 Lien, access to the city Vale, _admission to Beacon Academy_**

 **Side Objective: If a Civilian is injured, heal with a vulnerary [Completed]**

' _So the offer to join the academy was the secret reward.'_ He concluded, only slightly disappointed it wasn't a new class like he thought. He turned his head to stare out the window, looking up a small portion of the city that he remembered was called Vale.

"An interesting school year, huh?"

* * *

 **Blazing Gamer Ch.2 end.**


	4. Beacon Academy

**The Blazing Gamer Ch.3**

* * *

Nathan stretched, relieved to finally get out of the hospital bed for the last time. The doctor's had kept him there due to how badly his chest was damaged, and forced him to stay a few more days just to be sure it will heal properly. He didn't even have any time to explore Vale before the week was up. Thankfully Ozpin messaged that what he needed was already ordered and ready for pickup on campus. His new scrolls buzzed with directions to what he assumed was the helipad where the airships would take them to Beacon Academy. Changing into his Lance Lord clothes, with a newly repaired chest plate he realized, he exited the room. Thanking the doctor and nurses he exited out the big white doors into the city of Vale. Checking his scroll showed that he was already quite close to the helipad where the airship was waiting.

Breathing in the city air, he bursted into a jog down the side-walk, intent on not being late on what was his first day of school. He passed by many people who seemed his age, with many having their weapon out in the open like he had. A boy with orange hair was twirling a massive mace, apparently bragging about it to his friend, who was holding a medium sized sword with what seemed like some kind of chamber built into the hilt with a trigger near the bottom. This confused Nathan as to why anyone would model the hilt of a weapon to be like a gun but he left it alone. He rounded another corner and practically rammed into a person who was also coming around the corner, barely managing to grab their shoulders before they crashed together. Taking a step back he was met face to face with a startled-looking girl with black hair, wearing some kind of black and red dress.

"Sorry about that, but I got to get to the Airship to Beacon!" Nate exclaimed before rushing past the small girl while checking his scroll.

"Huh? What? Wait, Airship? Beacon! H-Hey wait up!" The black-haired girl exclaimed before hurriedly running after Nathan.

Rounding the final corner he was met with the helipad, except it wasn't like how it he thought. The 'helipad' was actually a pier that would have just dropped off after a distance if it wasn't for the airship connected to it. This airship definitely did not look like the one that had been called for the rescue mission a week ago. It had four massive wings that were connected to an even bigger hull, it had a door open and what seemed like a ramp extended to connect with the pier itself. Nathan gave a low whistle, impressed that something _that_ huge was able to be up in the air like that. He slowed his jog back down to a walk as he approached the pier.

In front of the entrance was an older man with messy green hair who seemed to be checking in the kids who entered the airship. Getting closer Nate heard him speaking like he downed ten cups of coffee all at once.

"Gather aboard children, gather aboard! This is the one way trip to Beacon! Well, not actually one way as you will be allowed to visit Vale during your school year but you know what I mean." The older man spoke rapidly, making the words seem to blend together for Nathan. When he got to the front of line the older man simply looked at him over the scroll he was holding and asked "Who are you young man?"

"Nathan Bellew." He said loudly and clearly. The man checked over his entire list in about one second, finding his name.

"Ah yes, the person Ozpin invited, pleasure to make your acquaintance, you are allowed to board, go along now." The words blurred together again but Nathan had at least caught the words 'allowed to board' and enter through the door into the airship.

* * *

The entrance lead into what appeared to be a viewing platform, long windows stretched the length of the room. Multiple people were either staring out the windows or chatting with their friends. He also noticed that the airship contained bathrooms, located by some stairs on his right. Set on exploring the airship a little, he walked up the stairs into a same sized room but instead of having large windows, it had multiple rows of seats. Settling on sitting down until the Airship took off Nathan took a random empty seat row and sat down, settling his Lance against the wall. Waiting a few minutes, he flipped out his scroll and selected one of the games he downloaded on it. After awhile he began to hear more chatter as more and more people entered the airship, it wasn't long before the airship begun to lurch as he heard what seemed like an engine starting up. An intercom came over the radio.

" _Now leaving for Beacon Academy, please enjoy the ride._ " The intercom said before the airship started moving, looking out the window he saw the city of Vale getting farther away as they flew off. He jumped slightly, turning his head as someone spoke up right next to him.

"Um, excuse me, is this seat taken?" A Blonde haired boy said nervously, pointing to the seat next to his. Scanning the rest of the compartment Nathan found it had filled up more than he had thought. "No it's free, you're good." He replied, the response seeming to relax the blonde as he took the seat, taking the sword sheath off his back and settling it against the back of the seat in front of him.

"Thanks, I never meant to get here so late, name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." The now named Jaune gave a small smirk and crossed his arms, seemingly gaining some sort of confidence while saying it. Nathan cringed a bit, that whole catchphrase felt so rehearsed it _hurt_. He gave a half-hearted smile back.

"I'm Nathan Bellew, and do the ladies really love it?" He joked, causing Jaune to become embarrassed. "They will in time, uh..." Jaune trailed off, slightly desperate to change the subject. He noticed the game playing on Nate's scroll and pointed to it, "Oh, is that Emblem Mystery? I thought that was a console only game?"

"Oh emulators are common, all it really took was downloading the game itself from a site, I can show you how after we la-" Nathan stopped as he notice Jaune's face start to turn slowly more green over time. "After we land," He finished, "also are you alright? You're looking kind of sickly."

"It's my motion sickness, I thought I could somehow ignore it, ugh, but it always happens anyways." Jaune groaned out, crossing his arms over his chest, practically doubling over. "Do you know where the bathrooms are? I'd prefer not to puke everywhere." He said weakly.

"Oh, they were right next to the bottom of the stairs, you walked right past them on the way up." Nathan replied slightly nervous, he really didn't need anybody puking on him in his entire lifetime. Jaune got up immediately and rushed towards the stairs as fast as he could, practically throwing himself down them. Noticing that he had left his sword leaning against the seat, Nathan removed the blade from the sheath and examined the blade.

 **[ _Crocea Mors_ ]**

 **Sword - Prf Range - 1 Weight - 7**

 **Might - 8 Hit - 90 Crit - 10**

 **Uses - Infinite**

' _INFINITE USES!? What kind of blade is this?'_ Nathan's jaw dropped when he saw that the sword will never break. He placed the sword back into the sheath and took it with him, intent on talking to Jaune about it later. Getting up from the seat and grabbing his lance, he went down the stairs into the viewing platform. Jaune never had left the restroom and he had no desire to witness what ever was happening in there so he settled on viewing out the window. Seeing how far away they actually were from the city was fascinating to him. He would have admired it more, but a hologram of the woman who visited him with Ozpin at the hospital showed up, drawing his attention.

"I, am Glynda Goodwitch, and you are among the privileged few who have received the honor of attending our prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing a incredible time of peace and prosperity, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage and dedication for such a task, now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." The hologram turned itself off after the grand speech.

"Ugh, sorry about that, did I miss anything?" Jaune spoke up suddenly next to him, his tired blue eyes staring out the window just like Nate's was. "You had left your sword back at your seat, here," Nathan handed Crocea Mors back to Jaune, "You should tell me about it sometime, it seems interesting." Jaune seemed to smile at that, "As long as you let me look at your lance too, I never seen one with a dragon on it." Their conversation was cutoff as an intercom came to life.

" _Now arriving at, Beacon Academy, please wait until bridge is fully extended to leave the airship."_ The robotic voice droned out, before turning off. The airship shuddered, causing Jaune to plant a hand of his mouth as he started to heave again. "Oh God." Jaune immediately bolted for the exit, passing by two chatting girls. Nathan was set to follow him out, before the younger girl, who looked familiar, screamed.

"Oh, gross Yang! You have puke on your shoe!" As the girls were freaking out, Nathan looked down and stepped over the puke line he was about to step in. He quickly rushed to the exit, keeping an eye to the ground just so he didn't step into anything. Walking outside onto the pathway he noticed Jaune hovering over a trashcan, breathing heavily. Jaune pulled himself away from the trashcan, before digging in his pants and popping what seemed to be breath mints into his mouth.

"You good this time?" Nathan said as he cautiously walked up, Jaune looked at him and gave a weak smile, "I am now that we are on solid ground, I really shouldn't have left my medicine back at home, I hate those stupid deathtraps. Um, let's just go." He quickly said, clearly wanting to get away from the accident he caused in the airship itself. Both of the boys finally exited the walkway, taking their first steps onto Beacon Academy.

* * *

Nathan and Jaune looked down the lengthy walkway, which was dotted with benches before coming to a statue surrounded by a few trees and large columns. After that has doors that even far away they could tell were very big. Nathan's scroll buzzed, showing directions to a building called the Amphitheater, which was just ahead of him. They began their long walk forward side by side. They chatted about video games to make the walk less boring, but they didn't have to as they encountered an argument happening right in front of them.

"Are you even listening? Is _any_ of this sinking into your daft head?" A girl dressed in white screamed at the other girl, who was the same one Nathan saw before, who was looking dazed, and...about ready to sneeze? A closer look revealed some kind of dust cloud that was coming out of a red vial that the screaming girl was flailing around. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

They weren't surprised that the girl sneezed, but they didn't expect the dust cloud to ignite and for a giant fireball to engulf the immediate area, ice crystals and bolts of electricity shooting out. A clinking near Nathan's feet drew his attention, he saw another red vial like the one that girl was shaking around during her rant. He picked it up, looking around to see if anybody was looking at him, and pocketed the vial. Something like that could be useful later and if he kept it in his inventory it would more than likely not explode. Besides, it's not stealing if your not caught. It wasn't long before his ears were assaulted by the girl verbally bashing the other again.

"Alright, if we don't either do something about this or leave I'm actually going to go insane." Nathan liked to think of himself as a patient man but this had no stopping point if that one girl's screeching had anything to do about it. Jaune looked at him, back to the two girls, back to him and nodded.

"I said I was sorry Princess!" The Red-head snapped back in retaliation, finally fed up.

" _Okay,_ lets back it up. I feel like you two got off on the wrong foot." Nathan interjected, joining the relatively one-sided conversation, he flinched at the icy glare sent to him by the girl in white.

"Got off on the wrong foot!? She crashed into me and caused the explosion!" She screamed indignantly.

"Hold on right there princess, she might have crashed into you, but I saw you shaking a red vial that caused a dust cloud to form. That explosion was actually _your_ fault, not hers." He could actually see her face grow red, either out of embarrassment or anger, probably both.

"She is a heiress actually," A new voice joined the conversation, turning his head he realized it was actually Blake, that girl that helped him back at Train. "Weiss Schnee, from the Schnee Dust Company." Blake held up another vial, one that was red like the one he stol- ahem, 'acquired'. This caused Weiss to inflate with some kind of pride.

"Finally! Some kind of recognition in this place." She exclaimed haughtily. Blake narrowed her eye's at Weiss before she scathingly said, "The same company that has questionable business partners while also being infamous for its controversial labor forces."

This caused Weiss to sputter before angrily ripping the vial out of Blake's hand and storming off. Butlers seemingly appeared out of nowhere to gather her luggage and followed her. "I swear I'll make it up to you!" Little Red shouted before sighing deeply. She turned around, "So, uh what's you- oh." she abruptly stopped talking as Blake stared at Nate for a second before simply walking away. "Well, welcome to Beacon I guess." She half-heartedly laughed before turning to Nathan and Jaune, "What's your guy's names?"

"I'm Nathan." "I'm Jaune." The duo said simultaneously. This caused the girl to smile, "I'm Ruby nice to meet you," She paused before looking at Jaune curiously, "Hey, aren't you that guy who threw up back on the airship?" This caused Jaune to groan out of embarrassment and Nate to chuckle.

"We should get going to the Amphitheater, that welcome speech might start soon." Nathan said, pointing ahead to the doors in the distance. Ruby and Jaune agreed and they began walking.

* * *

"Can I make your nickname Vomit Boy?" Ruby asked innocently. Nathan snickered as Jaune became both angry and embarrassed at once. "I'm telling you! Airsickness is a much more common problem than people think!" He said indignantly. Ruby raised her hands in a placating gesture whilst giggling.

"Sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind!" She said in a vain attempt at justifying the nickname. Jaune thought a bit before snapping his fingers, a smile appearing on his face.

"Well...what if I called you Craterface?" Now it was Ruby's turn to be embarrassed. "Hey! I said that was an accident!" Which only get harder laughter from both Nathan and Jaune.

"Well, I'm Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue and ladies love it." Jaune replied, causing a groan from Nathan and Ruby to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Ruby, the women will love him within time." Nathan interjected, cutting off Jaune's response.

"I _hope_ they will," Jaune clarified, "My mom had always said...oh never mind." He voiced before trailing off, looking defeated. Nathan simply patted his shoulder, "They will Jaune, they will. Just have a bit of confidence." Jaune raised his head a little, looking a bit better. Nathan decided to change the subject.

"So Ruby, are you excited to be going to Beacon Academy?" Ruby lit up at the question, "Of course! I cant wait to finally use my baby Crescent Rose!" She became absolutely giddy.

"Uh, Crescent Rose?" Nathan questioned, raising an eyebrow. Ruby reached behind her and pulled out some sort of weird red colored contraption. It was square in shape until Ruby pressed a button and it started to unfurl longer and longer until it turned into a full size scythe. Embedding it into the ground, Ruby's grin widened, " It's not only a scythe, but it's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" She spoke with pride, eyes sparkling.

"It's a what?" Jaune spoke up confused, with Nathan actually speechless. "It's also a gun." Ruby responded as she returned the scythe into its original square shape, "What weapons do you guys have?"

Snapping himself back to reality Nathan pulled his lance off his back and handed it over for Ruby to inspect. Her eyes lit up like she just got a Christmas present. "Oooo, the handle is made out of pure steel while its head is silver! With a cool etching of a dragon as well! Did you make this yourself, what does it transform into?!" She shouted excitedly.

"In a manner of speaking yes, it doesn't transform into anything I had just wanted to make it practical. Didn't see much of a way to add a gun onto it." He replied half-lying, technically he did make it since it was his powers that gifted it to him.

"That makes sense, although I guess you could modify it later on once you get ideas. It's still cool lance though Nate, how about you Jaune?" She turned to Jaune after giving the lance back. Jaune pulled out Crocea Mors, and to Nate's surprise, turned his sheath into a shield. "I..uh...have this sword and shield, the shield itself is able to retract into a sheath in case I get tired of carrying it on my arm I'm able to place it on my waist along with the sword." He's told the two awkwardly.

"But wouldn't the shield just weigh the same even when transformed?" Ruby questioned as Jaune put his sword back into the shield and transformed it into a sheath.

"Yeah," he sighed exasperated, "sadly mine wasn't created, it's a hand-me-down actually. Great-great-grandfather used it during the Great War." This caused a whistle from Nathan.

"A blade that never had to be sharpened _that_ long, huh? At least you wont have to worry about maintaining it at all." Nathan had no idea at all what the Great War was, but a blade that's been used that long was impressive.

"Yeah I like it," Ruby piped up, "No one has any appreciation for the classics these days. Oh, it looks like we're here!" The group stopped at the set of open doors that lead into the auditorium. Jaune stepped ahead of them and motioned forward with his hands. "Ladies first." He spoke, looking at Ruby, she giggled and went ahead saying a thank you.

Then he looked at Nathan.

"I said Lad-" "Yeah I heard what you said" Nathan interrupted, giving Jaune a small shove forward, causing him to laugh as they followed Ruby into the Amphitheatre.

* * *

The trio looked out over a large group of students, a risen stage was on the other end of the room, with a single microphone planted on it. A voiced piped up out of the crowd. "Ruby! I saved you a spot over here!" A yellow haired girl shouted, waving her arm above her head trying to get Ruby's attention.

"Sorry guys I've got to go, catch up with you after the ceremony!" Ruby said quickly before dashing off towards the woman, leaving Nate and Jaune at the entrance.

"Great, where else will I find a nice quirky girl to talk to now?" Jaune sighed exasperated. Causing Nathan to give an over exaggerated gasp. "Are you saying _I'm_ not enough for you, I'm hurt Jaune." All it received was a deadpan stare. "Fine, fine, hey it's only the first day there may be tons of quirky girls to talk to. We should go find a spot before the speech begins." Jaune nodded and the duo walked off. Nathan couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them though.

After finding spots, they both could hear a commotion going on ahead and to the left of them. "Jesus christ is that the girl from the courtyard? She came back for more?" Nathan questioned Jaune, pointing at Ruby and Weiss, who was handing Ruby some kind of pamphlet. "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Weiss said, pointing behind her back directly at Jaune. Jaune's head popped up, hearing her mention him. A low hum from the microphone silencing the giant crowd immediately. Ozpin and Glynda stood at the podium, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Ozpin cleared his throat before speaking. "I will keep this brief. All of you have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to both hone your craft and acquire new skills, and once you finish you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look out amongst you, all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can and will only carry you so far. It is up to _you_ to take that first step." Once he finished he simply started to walk away, Glynda took his place.

"You will gather and sleep in the ballroom for tonight; your initiation will begin tomorrow. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda walked away from the microphone as well, tapping on her scroll. The crowd roared to life again, students talking to others about the speech and how initiation will play out. Nathan's scroll buzzed, opening it was a message from Glynda Goodwitch herself.

'Mr. Nathan Bellew,

Your school supplies have arrived at school. Come to the Beacon Tower as soon as possible as Ozpin also wishes to speak with you. - Glynda Goodwitch'

Putting his scroll in his pocket, he turned to Jaune before realizing he wasn't there anymore. He was instead chatting up Weiss. Shrugging, Nathan slipped his way out of the chattering crowd and exited the auditorium. Looking up at the massive tower, he walked off, wondering what Ozpin could talk to him about.

* * *

Entering the tower, he was met a secretary, beyond the desk had lead to a elevator. The secretary noticed him and quickly shuffled her papers together before addressing him. "Mr. Bellew?"

"U-uh, yeah that's me," He stumbled over his words, "Ozpin had wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please take the elevator to the top floor, that is where Ozpin's office is located. Your supplies will be down here when you come back." She replied before sitting back down at her desk and typing something on her computer. Nathan muttered a thanks before stepping over to the elevator. Once the elevator arrived he stepped in and pressed the top button. The ride up was quick for how big the tower had seemed from the outside. The doors open and he walked into Ozpin's office.

The inside of the office reminded him of a gigantic clock, dozens up dozens of gears rotated and moved above his head, behind Ozpin's desk was an actual clock face. The floor itself was also a clock face missing the pointers a normal one would have. Ozpin himself sat behind his desk, slowly sipping out of his cup. Glynda stood to the side, viewing something on her scroll.

"Ah, Mr. Bellew, you're finally here. That was something we had needed to do before but waited as you were recovering." Ozpin said calmly, "We are going to unlock your Aura."

"Um, Aura?" Nate questioned.

"Aura," Glynda spoke up, "is the manifestation of our souls, something that everything with a soul can use, Grimm themselves do not have souls. It can be our shield and weapon, and with enough practice a semblance will form, what the semblance will do is based off the individual. We are going to unlock yours for the initiation tomorrow, please step forward, close your eyes and concentrate."

Walking forward, Nathan stood in front of Glynda with his eyes closed. She put one hand onto the side of his head with one placed onto his chest. "For it is passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Nathan felt something spark within him, before slowly growing. He felt faster and lighter than before, like he could take on the world. He felt the spark within him grow more before stopping, it was small and faint but it was definitely there. Opening his eye's he saw a faint black glow appearing around himself. He also saw Glynda with furrowed brows. "Is something wrong Glynda?" Ozpin questioned, concern lacing his voice.

"It's his aura sir, it barely took me any of mine to unlock it. He must not have a lot of it at all, definitely lower than normal." Glynda spoke her concerns. Ozpin merely looked between both Nate and Glynda. "Well, it could also be that he has not had prior training before we unlocked it, perhaps with practice it shall grow on it's own." He rationalized.

Nathan felt absolutely great since this 'Aura' was unlocked, he could see notification screen pop-up in abundance. "Thank you for unlocking my aura." He said while giving a small bow. Ozpin merely waved his hand, "Do not worry about it, we are doing what we can to make sure our student's succeed. Now go get some rest, your going to need it for the initiation tomorrow. Do be sure not to forget your supplies on the way out of the tower, your locker number is on your scroll." Nathan thanked them again and got into the elevator. Grabbing the box on the desk, he exited the tower.

* * *

Nathan entered the ballroom wearing a grey shirt and sweatpants, changing after a quick trip to the bathroom,, and lugging a bedroll. The crowd that was present in the auditorium was all under the same roof here, either chatting with one another or trying to get some sleep. Scanning the room, he noticed a familiar mop of blond hair. Moving around the multiple beds, he came upon Jaune who was laying down reading some kind of pamphlet, which looked eerily similar to the one that white haired girl gave to Ruby. Wait...

"Jaune what the hell are you wearing." Nathan stared at his friend, who was wearing some kind of baby blue onesie, with a little cartoon rabbit race on the chest. All finished off with rabbit slippers with large ears flopping around.

"They're pajamas thank you very much, really comfortable despite its appearance. Either way where were you? You disappeared after Ozpin's speech was over." Jaune looked up at him questioningly. Nathan simply rolled out his bedroll and laid on it. "I couldn't take my school supplies with me so they had it transferred here, had to both go get them and put it away." He explained. Jaune nodded and went back to reading the pamphlet called 'DUST: for Dummies and Other Inadequate Individuals.'

Nathan laid down his head, ready to get some sleep for whatever the initiation will be tomorrow. Until he heard someone arguing with another, raising his head and looking over, he realized that Ruby and Weiss were arguing _again._ Remembering he never talked to Ruby after the speech, Nathan turned to Jaune, "I'm going to go say goodnight to Ruby, and maybe try to break up that third fight they're having." "Uh-huh" Jaune responded, already seemingly nodding off. Getting up, he carefully made his way over to the small group huddled near the wall.

"Hey guys, what's going on over here?" Nate said, drawing everyone's attention and causing Weiss to pinch her nose and walking away irritated. "Hey there Nate! Yang," Ruby turned to the blond girl, "this is Nate who I talked to you about, and Nate, this is my sister Yang!" Ruby said, gesturing to the tall blonde girl. They didn't seem to look anything alike really, but who was he to judge.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Yang." Nate held out his hand, which Yang took with a firm grasp, shaking it, "Nice to meet you too, it's a relief to hear Ruby's made some friends, I almost thought she'd be nothing but a hermit during her time here." She said snickering.

"Yaaaang, stop trying to embarrass me!" Ruby whined, practically tackling Yang, who only laughed harder. As they were having their sibling spat, Nate noticed someone sitting against the wall, realizing that it was Blake he figured he should say something.

"Hey there," He caught her attention, tearing her eyes away from the book she was reading, "You're the one from back at the train."

"And you were the one dumb enough to try and fight a Beowolf Alpha without an Aura." She deadpanned.

"Yeah, that one was my fault. But, listen," Blake raised an eyebrow, "maybe we had gotten off on the wrong foot before. So hey, I'm Nathan, nice to meet you." He held out his hand in a sign of friendship. She looked at him for a few seconds before reaching out and shaking his hand. "I'm Blake, nice to meet you too." Nathan yawned and stretched tiredly, "Well, Blake, I'm heading off to bed, got to get ready for the initiation tomorrow, good night." "Good night."

Walking back, he noticed Jaune absolutely passed out with the pamphlet covering his face. Nate slipped into his bedroll as the lights began dimming. Now that he had some privacy, he can finally check out what this Aura was. He mentally called up his status page.

 **[ _Status_ ]**

 **Name: Nathan Bellew**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age:** **17**

 **Class: Lance Lord**

 **Level: 1 Exp: 0**

 **Aura: 5/5**

 **Health: 22/22**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength 7 + _1_**

 **Skill 7 + _1_**

 **Speed 8 + _1_**

 **Luck 4 + _1_**

 **Defense 7 + _1_**

 **Resistance 2 + _1_**

 **Constitution 7 + _1_**

 **Move 5 + _1_**

Confused on why there was a sudden plus one to all of his stats, he tapped on Aura and another pop-up appeared.

 **[ _Aura_ ] - [ _Passive_ ]**

 **Manifestation of the Soul.**

 ** _Active_ \- + 2 to all stats, damage taken will deplete Aura instead of Health. Bonuses negated should Aura fall to zero.**

 _ **Passive -**_ **\+ 1 to all stats, damage taken will still deplete Health. Bonuses negated should Aura fall to zero.**

 **Replenishes 1 Aura Point per 30 minutes.**

Nathan thought of trying to actively use his Aura but another yawn cut off his line of thinking. He really need sleep. Closing the windows he rolled on his side, snuggling deeper into his bedroll. Tomorrow was bound to be an eventful day, and he was eager for initiation. Briefly wondering what it would be like he started to nod off. Sleep overtook him quickly and then he was snoring with everybody else in the ballroom.

* * *

 **Blazing Gamer Ch. 3 End.**


End file.
